Subtext and Textbooks
by paperbackpages
Summary: Castiel the outcast of his family is thrown in a relationship with Dean who for some odd reason keeps showing up everywhere. Dean the quarterback on the football team has a unfortunate friendship with one of Cas's torturers Crowely. Dean has to choose between his friends and his own self. Destiel High School AU. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Subtext and Textbooks Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm pretty new to the writing of fanfiction, and appreciate any reviews! I also would like to note, that my biggest weakness in my writing is my grammar, I will continuously edit old chapters as I progress. So if you can please excuse some horrendous mistakes I will make. On a high note thank you for reading this, and I really hope you enjoy my story~!**

Castiel Novak was one of the brightest kids in his school. Lawrence high school was occupied with 6000 kids and he was the only one to have gotten a 4.9 average since his freshman year. His family was very popular in his school. Gabe, his brother, was one of those kids that you could get along with at first glance. Michael was star quarterback, and Anna was dating the first baseman.

People pretended to be his friend for the stardom, that was until the youngest Novak made an announcement that seemed to get around faster then Michael's time for the mile. Castiel was gay. Once word spread out, He was avoided and left to his own mind. It got out of hand quite quickly. Little snickers in the hallway told him that he wouldn't be able to go under the radar much anymore

Today was the start of his junior year. Castiel briskly walked to his locker, and feared confrontation. To his dismay Crowely had spotted him. He was walking with Anna's old boyfriend; Castiel couldn't remember his name exactly. She broke up with him for something that she couldn't tell Castiel. "Cassie! How was your summer?" Crowley spoke in a false attitude. The blue-eyed boy looked down at the floor and cursed for getting here earlier. The other boy chuckled and lightly punched Crowely on the shoulder. "Hey man lets go, he obviously doesn't want to talk." The large hairy boy looked down at Castiel once more. "Whatever Faggot, just don't expect to get off this easy in the future". They both left with not much of fight, but Castiel certainly did not miss the look Crowley gave over his shoulder as he walked away. The two of them became loud again with the talk about the football season coming closer. Castiel exhaled a breath, which he didn't realize he was holding in. He grabbed his books and head to his first class, which was AP literature.

A projected seated chart was on the board and he cheered for getting to miss the awkward 'where do I sit when I have no one to sit by' business. The boy from early (Anna's Ex) sat down right next to him as he started to get his book out. "You are in the wrong seat." Castiel was confused, he looked up at the board and the name of his desk partner clearly stated a female's name. The boy ignored him. "A female is assigned in that seat and I do not believe that you are one of them." Castiel tried to talk to him again and this time got a small grunt and the boy looked at his direction.

Bright green eyes bored into his. He was hypnotized by the emotion that was all locked up in the cascade of colors. Freckles adorned all over his face, and his cupid bow lips showed annoyance. In other words, this boy was really hot. "Dude, you're creeping me out." A gruff voice arose from the boy. A blush threatened to appear on Castiel's cheeks. He returned back to his worksheet that was passed in front of him. A young girl with blonde hair walked up to the boy and gave him a look that Castiel could only call sarcastic. "Dean, knock it off and stop bothering me." Dean gave a charming smile and winked at the girl he called Ruby. "Sweet cheeks, you couldn't ignore me if you tried".

The rest of English was uneventful. His new teacher gave the same speech about reading as the other did, and spoke to them about a book Castiel would have to re-read and write an essay on. As Castiel pointedly wrote down notes about the assignment, Dean was sketching in his notebook. When staring at Dean, Anna caught his eye in the corner of the class and made the motion to meet her after class. Anna rarely spoke to him outside of home anymore, which would mean this couldn't be good news.

"Dean wake up! I'm hungry _and_ I need to catch the bus!" a whinny boy said as he poked Dean continuously. With a loud and audible sigh, he rubbed his tired eyes and sat up looking at his younger brother who was obviously nervous for his first day of high school. "We can just take my car Sam, it's not a big deal." "But Deaaaan-" Dean stood up and headed towards to kitchen. Sleepily leaning on the counter for support Dean grabbed a frying pan from the sink and cleaned it from the prior food that stuck to the crevices. Dean warmed up the pan and looked back at Sam who was now packing his bag with ferocity.

"Whoa man! Calm down you have time." Dean mocked towards Sam. His brother gave him one of his mild eye rolls and sighed. "Didn't you say Dad was coming home today?" Dean bit his tongue; he didn't want to disappoint his brother again. As he turned to crack eggs for breakfast he answered. "Yeah, after school today, probably."

After they both ate, he threw Sam's bag in the trunk and sped towards the school. The morning silence was almost too much to handle for Dean particularly and he turned on the radio occasionally drumming to a beat or two on the steering wheel. Sam groaned and turned down the radio, which earned him a short and to the point middle finger from his older brother.

As they reached school Dean glanced at his brother who looked like he's about to barf any second. Placing a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder he gave him a genuine smile and playfully shoves him out of the car. Crowely soon spots him waving at him to come near. Football season is soon, one more unbearable reason to spend his hours with the son of a bitch.

"Hey man, what's up?" Dean notices Crowely wearing his usual khaki pants, and button up polo. "Football Dean-y boy we got some planning we both need to get done." Dean forced a smile and continued to talk about the upcoming season as he asked to stop at his locker. One of Anna's brothers was there in all innocence. He remembers him at Anna's house poor bastard he didn't have a social bone in his body.

"Cassie! How was your summer?" Crowley spoke, Dean instantly recognized the falsetto he was using, and although he probably should intervene, he silently begun to unlock his own locker. When Castiel didn't answer, he saw the switch of emotion on Crowley's face. Stepping closer Crowley made himself appear to be bigger and therefore a hella a lot more intimidating.

Dean could see the frightened look in Castiel's eyes, now would be as a good as time as any to stop the jerk pummeling him up on spot. "Hey man lets go, he obviously doesn't want to talk". Crowley said the usual spiel to the naïve boy, but Dean wasn't really paying attention because the boy had been staring directly at him. Probably trying to recognize him. He was actually beginning to get memorized by the blue orbs that seemed to be glowing with inner rage. Over his shoulder Crowely sent the 'I will kill you using just my eyes' look he had seen countless times. He had to agree it was a good tactic it made him want to shit his pants when it was even semi-directed towards him.

Dean wasn't even sure he belonged in AP lit, but his teacher had recommended him, and his brother assured him it wouldn't be a hard class. So he went towards his first honors class in his entire life. Sure enough, there stood Castiel in the second row, reading what looked like an equivalent size to war and peace. He looked up at the projection board and saw Ruby's name on the list. A perfect opportunity to keep up his reputation he's devolved over the past few years he's lived in this town.

He sauntered over to the chair next to Castiel and waited for the girl to come in. He glanced over at Castiel noticing he was wearing a long trench coat, that looked like it had been warn too many times to count. Crowely had been right about one thing. This kid was definitely weird. A small cough was heard next to Dean, and two large bright blue eyes stared at him with confusion. "You are in the wrong seat." Dean being the asshole he plays pretended to ignore him and looked at the door once more waiting for Ruby. "A female is assigned in that seat and I do not believe that you are one of them." What was this kids deal, he spoke like he hadn't watched television before, or even went to public school. He mumbled something of the acknowledgement.

Curiosity finally got the best of him and he turned towards Castiel. His eyes widened as he took a real look at the kid. In his mind Castiel would be the scrawny, bookish kid that looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but Dean was (pleasantly?) surprise, Castiel had a bigger build like his own, and had a small amount of scruff on his clear skin. He had changed quite a bit from the brother he knew when he dated Anna. After a few seconds he realized Castiel was scrutinizing him. "Dude, you're creeping me out." Dean had managed to make out after his throat became dry.

Ruby appeared walking through the door, Dean stood up a little taller in his seat and watched Ruby with obvious eyes so that she would know she was being watched. He barley registered the worksheet passed out on his desk. The blonde turned her head and eyed Dean with passion. "Dean, knock it off and stop bothering me." Ruby had viciously said. Just to piss her off even more he quirked up the corner of his mouth and did his best wink. "Sweet cheeks, you couldn't ignore me if you tried". Ruby stalked away sitting in his assigned seat as Dean refused to move.

Class began and the teacher walked in with her laptop, peering over her glasses. She began to make a speech about all the classroom rules and books they were to read over the course of the semester. Dean had stopped listening after she said there were no cell phones in class. He snuck a quick glance at Castiel and saw he was taking copious amounts of notes of everything that was being said. Feeling the morning drowsiness take effect he tried to cure his boredom with the doodling of everything and anything in the margins.

His phone buzzed five minutes before class ended; it was Sam asking if he was going to take him out to lunch. He quickly replied and Jo caught his eye and they mentally had a conversation about lunch. He felt a pair of eyes on him and from the corner of his eyes spotted Castiel confusion etched on his face once again. Sighing he continued to draw. This was going to be a long boring year.


	2. Subtext and Textbooks Chapter 2

**A/N: Woah, in just a few days I got a little bit of popularity from you people, Well you guys are really awesome like seriously you all should get a hug from me. Anyways this is the new chapter, as a warning there is homophobic bullying here, and also a certain cas overreacting a lot. Thank you so much again!**

Anna tugged at his sleeve and roughly threw Castiel around the corner. "Why did you do that?" Castiel growled. Anna dismissed all anger obediently as her face became stone serious. Something must be really wrong, or perhaps it was something he did wrong, "Do not talk to him, Castiel you're good, better then anyone else in our entire family don't you dare ruin yourself with him." Anna spoke darkly eyes burning with fire at every enunciated word. Castiel didn't sense the danger he was in; instead of replying when she was done he squinted slightly and looked directly at her. "I do not see what danger I am in, or who you are referring to." "Dean. English boy, hot boy?" Anna attempted. Castiel still did not understand. "Okay, and?" "I don't want him harming you, do not get close to him, because it will burn." and at that last cryptic message she joined the flood of people rushing toward their next period class. Castiel stood there for several moments. He was still highly confused and tried to de-code every metaphor and simile his sister and said to him.

Looking down at his watch he soon became anxious that he would be late for class. At a fast pace he looked down at his watch once again

, but this time not without ramming square into a large warm object. That large object just so happened to be the person he was told to ignore. His calculus book went freefalling out of his arms onto the ground. Dean muttered somewhat of an apology and picked up Castiel's book, raising his head to look at him eye level. Castiel had to regrettably work hard at not looking at his face, but inevitably they both locked eyes, Dean coughed into his hand interrupting the staring contest. He quickly gave Castiel his book and walked away. Maybe obeying Anna was going to be harder then he planned

Calculus was painful, the dried white paint was coming off the walls and the monotone posters were distracting half the class. Castiel was taking notes and writing down what was going to happen in this first semester. The teacher (Mr. Becyore) already started going off topic about some movie he saw last weekend, a quarter of the class laughed with his tale, the other two thirds seemed asleep in their desk. A small knock interrupted Mr. Becyore's story. "Sorry I'm late had some locker trouble." Crowley appeared in the doorway with a charming smirk. Mr. Becyore smiled with him "Its no trouble, just missed the basics of the class and the seating chart, speaking of you are seated-" Castiel prayed that his empty seat would not be filled soon. Anything to not sit next to the gorilla of a high schooler "-Next to Mr. Novak." Castiel put his face in his hand and inwardly groaned.

Crowely smirked and knowingly glanced at Castiel. Castiel took his hands away from his face and inhaled. He knew how to fight back if it was necessary, but the problem was he didn't want to. Crowley sat down with a thud and Castiel made sure he made no eye contact then preceded to write down more notes. Surprisingly The rest of the period seemed to fly by with little interruptions.

The bell rang once again and he ran out the door, to his infortune a large hairy boy shoved him into the wall. "Cassie boy are you finally gonna speak to your new math buddy?" Crowely growled. The smallest Novak made no movement his face stone. "Please remove yourself from my body" Castiel had meant for it to sound demanding but it came out as a small plea. The large boy placed his arm tightly under the crook of Castiel's neck. "You need to fucking listen to me faggot." at that growly sentence Castiel didn't do so much as flinch, expecting what was to come.

It just so happens Dean was meeting Crowley at that moment, as he rounded the corner Crowely let go of Castiel when he saw the audience. Dean looked at Castiel then at Crowley. "Really man? Dude you gotta chill its like you're obsessed with the kid or something." Dean sighed. Crowley's eyes became unusually dark and spun around quickly. Castiel saw what was about to happen, and strangely a pang of guilt and something else surged to his stomach. Crowley's fist balled up and had a target for the attractive boy. With out any thinking Castiel retaliated. His punch hit Crowley Square in the jaw. A yellow bruise began to form next to Crowley's eye. Castiel came back to reality once realizing what he had done. Freaking out he slipped out unnoticed from the scene that just unraveled before his eyes.

Castiel began to breath erotically. He nearly was sprinting to his supervised study. He knew he could afford to be late to that class but he needed to get away from his own stupidity. Why couldn't he just taken the hit? Castiel berated himself in his own head. He momentarily began to think about Dean and what Crowley would do to him, if anything.

Lost in his own mind he wasn't paying attention to the people flooding in and out of the classrooms. For the second time that day he had rammed into someone. He really needed to pay more attention outside of his head.

A young freshman stared at him with more curiosity then anger and he picked himself off the ground. "Hey, your Castiel right?" Cas was taken aback and looked at the young boy questioningly "Yes, I apologize for not looking where I was going." The boy seemed over excited and was practically bouncing out of his shoes. "Yeah you're Gabe's brother right?" Ah, so that's how the freshman knew him. "Uh, yes are you a friend of his?" The kid was beaming "Yeah he helped me around, oh I'm Sam by the way. Gabe said he knew his way around the school because of his brother who practically memorized the map. –" Sam's voice was going way to fast to follow. Castiel nodded when Sam had finished speaking and apologized again for bumping into him. "I must get to class, tell my brother I say hello".

The dark haired boy took a large breath and sighed. He continued to make his way to class, avoiding the topic that was bouncing around In his head and making his aching knuckles seem more important at the moment. He unclenched his hand and glanced at the blooming bruises on his fingers, a reminder of his own stupidity.

Dean's second period was History, his absolute least favorite class. The teacher was a bitch, and all you ever did was read the book and take notes. Jo was sitting next to him; they were passing quick notes sliding them across the desk.

_"Lunch at 5th then?" Jo scribbled to him._

_"Yeah, I promised Sam."_

_"Crowley joining us?"_

_"Hell no"_

_"Why do you even hang out with that douche nugget?"_

Dean chuckled at the nickname that surprising fit him well. This question also got him thinking. Why the fuck does he hang out with the school jerk? Dean started to imagine someone scaring Crowley with just a sheet ghost. Boy was a coward. Dean smiled to himself thinking of semi-entertaining scenarios. He was a bitch and he usually couldn't stand for either of those things. Maybe it was because he felt bad for the guy, what he learned from his past was that he kind of had a deadbeat family. His thought process was interrupted with the bell ending his hell. He remembered he had to meet with the devil himself about the upcoming football season. He hated Crowley and he hated football. Why he chooses suffering over booze and women was a mystery to him.

He rounded the corner and saw Crowley pinned that weird Novak kid to a wall. He outwardly cringed. He expected the boy to be weak and unarmed. He sighed and became fully visible to the scene in front of him. Crowley shoved the kid away from him to make it look like nothing was going on. Wow this son of a bitch thought he was that stupid. "Really man? Dude you gotta chill its like you're obsessed with the kid or something." Okay so maybe it wasn't the greatest thing to say to a three-ton gorilla. Crowley spun around quicker then anything his dad told him about. Dean saw it coming the punch targeted at the right side of his jaw. He looked up at the youngest Novak and damn; he had never seen anyone look that pissed off before in his life. Before he could even see what was going to happen, the boy punched Crowely Square in the face. Dean was impressed, but before he could say so he was gone, and left with a seething demon.

Dean attempted to defuse the anger obviously boiling in Crowley's face. "Sorry man, really, do you want to go to the nurse?" Crowley lost all anger or so it seemed, "Shit, nah man can't have anyone know I let a faggot get me this good." Crowley talking about the boy like that gave Dean an unsettling feeling. He shrugged it off and patted Crowley's shoulder. "Man you are one hard person to be friends with, punching people and all." With that notion Dean helped the hurt boy up and they walked to class, but not without Dean carefully glancing around for the boy that added a little color to Crowley's completion


	3. Subtext and Textbooks Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my longest Chapter so far! Woo! I would love to thank you for all the reviews and follows I've been getting you guys are truly fantastic. This will be one of the last chapters where I put both there perspectives at different times, It will happen probably again once or twice but for the most part I will begin to merge. So just a heads up! Thanks again!**

Dean was struggling; he was already into his third week of school. Three weeks ago he had all A's. But then again three weeks ago he watched the shy kid punch torturer in the face. Everything had been plummeting quickly. Football had started, practice was everyday after school 3:10-9:30. He hated every second of it. Soon enough his A's became B's and many more tests would come around and he dropped down to low C's and high D's. Deans only good grade was in English, sometimes he even found himself enjoying what they were doing. It frightened him a bit.

Sam made him promise to try harder this year, but no matter how hard he tried or studies, the inevitable would come. Dean knows he doesn't have much of a future, after high school he would work at a garage, and scrap by. Although he did sometimes get a goal that he would push to the side, such as working with his dad side by side. His dad didn't want Dean to have that life. Dean usually would be brought back when he remembered the reality of things

Dean sighed as he put his books in his locker. He hated school, he hated the way they taught or the way they tested you until your hand started to cramp up. His younger brother was always known for his smart intellect and good grades. What was Dean good for? The bell interrupted Dean's pity party as he walked into his first class. He sat next to the smallest Novak for English once again.

His teacher was writing instructions on the board, just tall enough to reach the top of the chalkboard. As everyone was getting seated, he took his seat next to his partner. "Today you are working with the person next to you, you will be handed a short essay, and on the back are questions that I would like you both to answer. You understand the drill." His teacher passed out a sheet of paper to eat rotting desk. "Oh joy" Dean mumbled cynically. He turned to the blue-eyed boy that seemed to be already reading the essay. "I'm sorry man I'm pretty bad with names, what's yours again?" His partner didn't even look up as he began to speak "Castiel Novak, and I presume you are Dean Winchester, am I correct?" Dean chuckled at the way Castiel spoke. "What's so funny?" Dean shook his head and heaved a deep sigh after he coughed into his hand.

"All right Cast- uhm Cattail-uhm no" Dean was slightly embarrassed that he couldn't pronounce the guys name. He seemed patient enough "All right Cas, lets get to work so I can get the hell out of here" Castiel's eyes brightened a little more at his nickname. This gave dean a small sense of pride as he focused back onto the paper. This German dude wrote the essay, and Dean had attempted to focus on it but it just didn't interest him. He turned toward the clock that seemed to tick slower then it did last Friday. He turned his attention back to Cas, who was already half way through the worksheet. "Whoa man, you don't need to finish the whole thing by yourself." Cas's face was the poster board face for confusion. "I don't?" Dean sighed a little bothered about how Cas saw him. He took the sheet from Castiel and finished within minutes.

They still had 25 minutes left in the period, the teacher was reading a shitty romance novel at her desk, and Cas began to openly stare at him _again. "_Dude, what the hell? you seem to do that a lot." Castiel visibly blushed. "I apologize". The awkward silence was deafening to Dean and he needed to do something other then have the weird kid stare at him the rest of class.

"So Cas, you got an interesting name there." Dean was awkward and off of his game, and Dean was never awkward. Castiel didn't seem to notice; "My father is highly religious I was named after an angel, the angel of Thursday to be exact." "…So you go to church and stuff?" Castiel hesitated but then replied "Uhm…Yes?" Dean turned his back to Cas and looked at the clock again. His teacher now had placed her feet on her desk and seemed very engrossed in the book. _God could this be anymore uncomfortable _Dean was beginning to understand why awkward silences could create insanity. "So, angel of Thursday" "Yes." This kid was impossible to talk to. Cas took out a large book and ignored Dean. Dean took this as an opportunity to look at him.

Cas's most noticeable feature was his eyes they were large and bright and blue. He wasn't going to compare Cas's eyes to a ocean he wasn't that ridiculous but damn him if he didn't see the waves crash as he read over each word. It gave Dean a different feeling in his stomach; one ne didn't particularly want to linger on. For Castiel's small figure he had rough edges and seemed sharp to the touch. He was pretty hot, _for a guy_ Dean added quickly. The only thing Dean was sure about what that Cas was smart, not just straight a smart, but this guy could stop of bomb if it was necessary. He knew if people didn't try to avoid him, people paying him to finish an assignment would bombard him.

This reminded Dean that he forgot to do his math, yet again. Heaving a heavy sigh he slung his torture device on the table. He wasn't good at math, not by a long shot, but he couldn't afford to miss another homework assignment. Opening his book he reluctantly wrote down numbers. 45 more problems and he would never have to do another fucking polynomial again.

Cas looked at his sheet with curiosity "Dean would you like some assistance?" Dean questioned, he looked around and no one was paying attention to him or Castiel. "Uh sure I guess." Castiel leaned into Dean, too close. Dean began to feel like he was breathing under a blanket. "Dude personal space" he managed to squeak out. Cas mumbled somewhat of an apology. "Okay so you see this square? When multiplied with its counterpart it cancels out, then once doing that you can figure out its root." This didn't clear anything up. Dean was still confused. "You understand?" Castiel asked for clearance. "Uh yeah." "You have no idea do you?" Dean shook his head and looked down. "Let me understand in reasons that could help you relate." Dean nodded and looked up at Cas once again. "When two people who are almost exactly the same become together they fight too much and it isn't a good relationship." Dean hummed in understanding. "They become to much for each other and break up, but once doing that they go off and find the perfect match, or in this case the perfect square."

Dean grunted and tried the next problem on his sheet. He showed it to Castiel who nodded and said "Yes, that is correct." Dean was impressed. "Dude, you are awesome at this." Cas looked toward Dean with admiration "Thank you, I help mu brothers and sisters when necessary." "Man I wish I could use you during my tests" Dean laughed and there was a long pause. Cas spoke up "I could tutor you?"

Castiel has barley left his bedroom for the last three weeks. He has straight A's and works hard for them. Since he does not have many friends (or any at all for that matter) he spends his free time studying and reading. People assume he's a natural at school and can understand everything with ease. Castiel has a planned schedule for after school and in the morning where he can practice those things so he can get good grades, its not talent as much as practice.

The last three weeks he had gotten comfortable with all his classes, finished most of the homework for the next 6 and already started his summer reading book. Castiel did not enjoy school, he would rather be sketching or reading, but his biggest goal was to make father happy. Castiel woke up this morning as tired as he went to bed. Zachariah was practically on the highest decibel he could go the night before, yelling at Michael and Anna. HE wondered if he would even notice when Castiel would eventually get in trouble for fighting at school that had happened just three weeks ago. The thoughts worried him endlessly although everyone seemed to have forgotten it all. In calculus Crowely has become more vicious with his words, some still linger in his own mind, but with practice he was not bothered.

Walking back into school after the weekend wasn't as hard as a transition for Castiel as it was for the rest of the population. Castiel was woken up on the early brink of mornings on the weekends to go to his fathers schoolings taught by his uncle. Plus, Castiel rarely ever slept. There was more time to do things that kept him sane. He quietly walked to his locker, the hallways less of an obstacle on Mondays, for everyone looked like they had the soul sucked out of their bodies whole.

English had easily become Castiel's favorite class. His teacher enjoyed teaching, which created a good atmosphere for learned. He tried to tell himself that it wasn't because his partner was endlessly interesting (and perhaps outstandingly good looking). He failed, and Castiel came to the conclusion that he may have a small liking for he boy. Anna hasn't noticed this, which is a good thing.

Going into his classroom he smiled at his English teacher (Mrs. East) and sat down at the appropriate desk. Not long after him, his partner sat next to him. Castiel learned from Anna that Dean wasn't smart and mostly got into AP Literature from his teachers pity vote. Castiel could believe that looking at him, but he believed Dean could write quite well when he would proofread his essay.

Mrs. East began to speak to the class as she was handing out sheets of paper "Today you will be handed a short essay, on the back are questions that I would like you both to answer. You know the drill." She walked back to her desk and picked up a small paperback.

Castiel could see the look of annoyance molded to Dean's face that was watching the clock. Dean spoke up "Sorry man I'm pretty bad with names, what's yours again?" Castiel was somewhat surprised he didn't know his name most people already whispered it behind his back. "Castiel Novak, and I presume you are Dean Winchester, am I correct?" Dean chuckled to himself softly. Hade he made a joke that he was unaware of? "What's so funny?" Dean shook his head and coughed into his hand. "Alright Cast-Cattail, no uhm…" Castiel understood that it may be a bit of a mouthful to say his name so he waited. "All right Cas lets get this done so I can get the hell out of here" Castiel liked the nickname granted on to him. Usually he would get upset when Crowley called him Cassie, but Cas- he could get use to that.

Castiel began to start the questions. He was use to doing all the work. "Whoa man, you don't need to finish the whole thing by yourself." Cas became slightly confused, he was nearly positive Dean would be more pleased not needed to do any work. "I don't?" Castiel spoke still trying to figure out the situation. Dean heaved a large sigh and swiped the sheet off of Castiel's desk.

It was a simple task they were told to do, but Dean finished the rest of the worksheet in ten minutes or less. Everyone around them continued to work, when He turned in their classwork and Castiel stared straight at him. He saw all the freckles that adorned his skin, and Castiel had figured out that Dean had perfect symmetry to his face, his right matching up with his left, his lips splitting it right down the middle. It was truly fascinating

Dean fully faced Castiel again "Dude what the hell? you seem to do that a lot" Dean didn't look as upset as his voice sounded. "I apologize." Castiel needed to distract himself so he wouldn't upset Dean again. He picked up his book that Zachariah gave him for homework and continued where he picked up reading.

Dean spoke up "So Cas, you got an interesting name there." Cas looked from his book toward Dean. "My parents are highly religious I am named after an angel, the angel of Thursday to be exact." "So you go to church and stuff?" Castiel was confused and wondering why Dean was asking all these questions and why he was so interested in him all the sudden. "Uhm…Yes?" Dean looked at Mrs. East and then glanced one more time at the clock on the wall. "So angel of Thursday?" "Yes." Castiel pulled out his book again and continued to read.

Several minutes went by when Dean slammed an algebra textbook on his desk. He also pulled out a packet that from what Castiel could tell was full of polynomial problems. Castiel curiously glanced at Deans work. Dean had a pained look on his face. He could infer that Dean was having some trouble "Dean would you enjoy some assistance?" Dean hesitated for a second who made Cas think that he wouldn't but Dean looked back at Castiel "Uh sure I guess." Castiel leaned over toward Dean and very suddenly he felt warm, too warm he felt like he was simmering over a fire. "Dude, personal space" Dean mumbled and Castiel murmured an apology.

"Okay so you see this square? When multiplied with its counterpart it cancels out, then once doing that you can figure out its root" Dean looked even more pained then he did not just five minutes ago.

"You understand?" Castiel asked. "Uh yeah." "You have no idea do you?" Dean let out his breath and looked relieved. Castiel warmed at how this reminded hi of the early years, tutoring his brothers and sisters. "Let me understand in reasons that could help you relate." Dean nodded and Castiel became highly focused and deep in thought. "When two people who are almost exactly the same become together they fight too much and it isn't a good relationship." Dean hummed. "They become to much for each other and break up, but once doing that they go off and find the perfect match, or in this case the perfect square." Castiel watched as gears began to click behind Deans green galaxy eyes.

Dean gave Castiel the problem he had just finished and he began to correct it himself making sure dean was on the right track. "Yes, that is correct" Dean looked slightly happy and looked back at him. "Dude, you are awesome at this." Castiel felt a surge of joy at the praise "Thank you, I help my brothers and sisters when necessary." Dean started to chuckle. "Man I wish I could use you during my tests" Dean chuckled and there was an unnatural long pause. Cas spoke up "I could tutor you?" Dean stopped in his tracks and looked similar to a scared deer. Castiel became suddenly extremely nervous that he had said the wrong thing. He has been known to always say the worst thing for the conversation. All these thoughts where interrupted when Dean spoke up again "Yeah man, actually that would be great." Castiel released the breath he was holding in and smiled.


	4. Subtext and Textbooks Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys I had some personal stuff going on lately so I havent been able to update a lot, this is a shorter chapter but this was kind of a pain to write. I would also like to thank you for your patience with all my grammar for this entire story so far is still in beta and eventually will all be editing and made a lot better. Thank you again for reading this story it makes me all warm inside(: **

Cas met up with Dean a week later in the school's library looking down at Dean's backpack with sympathy. "Dude you're looking at my bag like it offended you." Dean's lips quirked up a bit as he spoke. "Dean, your bag is… Dean really it looks like a bomb went off do you even own a single folder?" The dark haired boy looked more confused then anything. "Eh, who needed folders man when bags come with pockets" Cas grimaced once more at the dirty bag.. "If we weren't working on your schoolwork I would be forcing organizational materials into your hands" Dean just shrugged.

"So…" Dean began but felt incredibly awkward. Cas didn't seem to mind but more looked at him expectedly "Where would you enjoy beginning Dean?" Cas looked in his natural habitat surrounded by shelves and shelves of books; Dean began to wonder what he read. "well although you did help me in English, math is fucking awful and I'm not the best at well school." Dean was suddenly embarrassed was absent-mindedly rubbed his neck and tossed a large textbook onto the desk, which earned him a stern look from the librarian.

Cas surveyed the boy in front of him, he was first off very confused at why the boy seemed to be blind to the intelligence he had, and second why he was embarrassed for not doing so well in a class. "We can start with your most recent assignment Dean, it is not a problem." Dean released a breath he didn't realize he was holding and shrugged towards Cas "I don't have a fucking clue what's going on in that class anymore, whether its equations or the freakin' graphing problems." Cas peered down at the textbook that seemed like annoyance, but Dean never could read people correctly. "This book is slightly incorrect, these problems wouldn't be much of a help for you." Cas paused for a moment and opened his bag quickly getting out a small blue packet. "It would be more useful if we practiced with this packet and not the book." Dean silently nodded and took the packet with small thanks. "We can start with the basis. Oxygen is located with all the most common gas."

They studied the elements for another two hours, Dean although understanding more was tugging at his hair in frustration. "It just doesn't make s

Sense how could you of possibly gotten this answer this completely doesn't make any sense!" Cas took a deep breath and looked at Dean while leaning back in his chair. Cas was wearing a button up shirt under a cardigan that looked warn out. Dean, by the way his shorter hair was sticking up, was getting restless.

Another hour passed by and they had finished the first tutoring day. Dean had learned quickly that once Cas was in the mode, things weren't awkward and he could easily tease him without receiving blank looks, and although never got off the subject Dean had learned things about him. Such as the way when he is teaching something he would tap his fingers on the desk as if he was playing the piano, or when Dean was getting frustrated he ran his fingers through his hair.

Packing up Dean and looked at Cas and they said their quick goodbyes and walked their separate ways. "Hey man thanks a ton for doing this, I know- well I know I'm not the best student and everything but thanks." Dean absently scratched his neck. "Dean really, its not a struggle I find it pleasant to help you." Dean scoffed then released a smile. It was 7 o'clock by the time they had both reached their car. Dean knew Sam would ask him a billion questions, and-fuck Dean had forgotten to make a dinner for Sam. He would have to get there quicker so he wouldn't leave Sam to his own devices and have him make something like a salad. Heaven forbid.

Castiel slide into his car with ease and took a deep breath. He would have to lie when Anna would ask where he was. He was not a good liar. Castiel enjoyed tutoring Dean, even when he huffed in annoyance and stared at Castiel with fake hatred for schoolwork. Dean was also very easy to get along with, and if things weren't so complicated right now he would of wished to have Dean as his friend. That would make Dean his only friend. Castiel sighed and took his car out of reverse

Dean snuck his way into his house hoping Sam wasn't home yet from one of his dorky clubs he decided to take. "Dean you're home! Where were you?" Dean sighed and looked toward an over excited little brother looking up from his homework. "I was uh… I was uhm getting tutored" Dean mumbled as he sifted through the fridge to see if there was any food left from their last food binge.

"Really! Who's your tutor? Wow Dean I'm really proud of you, do you thing by the end of this year you can apply to collage? What if you get in to a really good school? What if Dad comes home totally wants you to go what if-" Sam's fast paragraph was interrupted by a tired sigh and a look from his older brother. "Sammy you're getting ahead of yourself, it's just to keep me stable for now so I don't drop out." "Who's the tutor?" Dean took in a deep breath; the twenty questions would never stop. "One of the Novak kids, Cas" Sam just simply nodded but looked at Dean like he was one of the stars on a Christmas tree. "I know Gabe! He's my friend, oh! and I ran into a few weeks ago his brother with the black hair and blue eyes what was his name…" Dean avoided eye contact. "Cas." "Yeah Castiel! He's really nice and- Dean." Dean bit his lip. "Dean is that your tutor" Dean shoved his middle finger towards his brother. "It is isn't it?" Dean reluctantly sighed and pushed past Sam who gave him one of his faces for when Dean wanted to avoid something.

Dean painfully looked away. He knew he could never get into collage. His dad made it very clear that he would probably work at Bobby's garage most of the time. Dean looked in the house for more food because they were almost out in the fridge. Dean would need to get a job soon if their dad wouldn't call or do something soon. Their food supply was quickly running low.

"I, uh called dad today" Sam quipped into the silence over the pot of pasta Dean was boiling. He quirked an eyebrow and then stood up straight. "Did he answer?" Sam shook his head. Dean returned his focus onto the pot and became lost in his thoughts. If only he had a way to know if his dad was okay-or at least not dead.

Cas came home with his hair rumpled in an exhausted manner, and personally he just wanted to see his own bed and a good book. His brother Michael raised his eyebrows at him as he slowly walked into his home. "What were you up to?" Castiel noticed the mocking tone in his brother's voice and sighed. "I was tutoring someone." This seemed to have been the thing to say because Michael already seemed bored. Anna emerged from the staircase but seemed to not see Castiel as she gave his older brother a knowing look and left the house with the car keys.

Lugging his heavy backpack to his room Castiel flopped on his own bed and turned on the radio to some talk station. They were discussing politics personally not one of his favorite things to listen too but he needed the noise and the distraction. He pulled out his own notebook and began to finish the homework he couldn't do during lunch. Dean had been an interesting person to tutor; he wished he could talk to him in a less professional fashion.

His tranquil thoughts were tarnished as a bellow erupted from the floor below him. He recognized the voice as Zachariah. It was his uncle who had yet to acknowledge Castiel's existence. He was far too concerned with his brothers and sister to notice much about Castiel. Castiel preferred it this way. He would slide under the radar and be able to get away with things if he so desired.

Grabbing a red apple from his backpack Castiel began to write furiously. After a few hours his days of insomnia caught up to him and he started to nod off, Castiel wished his mind would quiet down for him to be able to sleep. He only wished to sleep without the nightmares. Fighting it with all his power eventually let sleep take him. Instead of the nightmares he expected he was haunted with visions of heaven, and the righteous man.


	5. Subtext and Textbooks Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I havent been able to update almost at all these two weeks. I have been working on editing this story a ton, and I go to summer school for extra credits so I've been very busy. I haven't completed Chapter 5 quite yet but I have done some major edits for this story that have improved my grammar and such, and changed the story just enough that it makes a lot more sense. Thank you all for reading this, and I should have the next Chapter up in a few days!**


	6. Subtext and Textbooks Chapter 52

**A/N: Hey guys look I actually finished a thing! Okay so for a forewarning this includes underage drinking and alcohol abuse. As I said before, I have edited (and I mean extreme edited) the past four chapters, I think every fourth chapter I will look back and do some extreme editing, so anywho. Thanks for reading this story it truly means a lot to me, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

"Dean, if you would just pay attention in class you would certainly get better grades." Castiel was staring at him. They had been tutoring for nearly 2 weeks now that the football season has calmed down, there sessions had become more frequent. It seemed the more times they sat down together, the more they stopped just talking about numbers and more about each others lives.

"How's your brother?" Castiel would ask when he could see Dean stressing out over one problem, and when Castiel seemed more or less like the spoon up his ass was deeper, Dean would talk to him about books. They created a system. Surprisingly tutoring became less of a need and more of a want for the both of them. When Castiel wanted to get away from the madness that is his family, he would ask Dean if he had time to tutor and Dean would be able to leave just a few minutes earlier from football.

Dean was tapping his pen on the wooden library table. From two weeks ago he gotten his first pass on his math test and though he brushed it off, both Cas and Sam made a large deal about it. He really liked Cas, he was different from all his friends he had in the past. No matter how much people would ask him to go to parties he would always feel this pit in his stomach. He was lonely. All he had was his brother who was quickly making friends with his big teddy bear like friendliness. What Dean didn't realize was Castiel has been lonely all of his life. Castiel's last friend had been Crowley himself when he was in middle school. That was before he made himself the king of hell and made his entire life out to hurt Cas. Castiel hasn't had a friend since

It was Friday and Dean and Castiel were yet again at the library studying for an upcoming test. "Dean, you can leave early if you have somewhere else to go since it is the weekend." Castiel noticed how Dean seemed anxious in his chair as he began to bit on his lip and fidget. "No, man I just-" Castiel was patient with Dean, as he

Knew that he couldn't always find the right words for what he was trying to say.

"Its just my dad is suppose to come home today." Castiel didn't know much about Dean's family, but he did know his dad was rarely ever around. Whether that was a good or bad thing he couldn't tell. "You and Sam must be excited to see him." Dean huffed. "Not really, he's gone for weeks on end leaving us with just enough money to feed ourselves then expects us to be perfect when he comes home. He then comes home and tells us what to do expecting us to see him as a father figure when he hasn't been a father figure for along time." Castiel let Dean ramble. Dean was highly agitated. "Sorry man I just- I'm really fucking tired". Dean was tired of a lot of things, he was getting tired of football, tired of schoolwork, and most of all tired of life itself. Cas understood this and nodded in agreement.

"You can pack up early to see your brother before he comes home." Dean silently thanked Cas and saluted him a goodbye after he packed his bag. Castiel began to close his book when Dean shouted after him. "Cas-wait!" Dean cringed when the librarian glared his way. "I uh, thanks for today and uhm-can I get your phone number so I can maybe you know call you." Castiel was silent. "To uh plan and stuff right, yeah." Dean was rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the ground obviously in embarrassment. "Of course Dean." Castiel quickly scribbled his number on the corner of Dean's notebook. Dean nodded and said another awkward goodbye.

Dean could not see Sam. He would argue with him about John, and then He Sam would do something stupid by himself thinking he could handle it. John had raised him until he was 8 years old. His mom burning in Sam's nursery had an impact on the whole family, but John the most. He went into this business that would leave the brothers alone for weeks without much money. Worse was his dad would come home drunk, sloppy, and angry.

* * *

Dean was aware of what his dad actually did in these weeks. After Dean had left Sam alone for a few hours when he went shopping, there was a shadow that was too close for comfort near Sam's bed. Dean stepped closer to the thing, and saw that it wasn't human, far from it. John had come home within the second and ganked the son of a bitch. Dean was speechless and John stood there looking at Dean with disappointment.

"I told you not to leave your brother alone."

"I just went out to get some milk!"

John was silent and sighed. "Did you see it?"

Dean slowly nodded and stepped closer to his father with the memory of the creature not far behind. John let go of the bed he was gripping tight and kneeled down to his son's height. "Son, there are things out there that people will tell you are fairytales, but they are far to real and definitely don't belong in children's stories." That was the last day of Dean's innocence.

Dean closed his eyes at the memory. He was driving on the road, although he knew he couldn't go back home, at least not know he was just driving. He rubbed his eyes and turned on the radio trying to tune out his past memories coming to bite him in the ass. He had to figure out a way to waste time, to forget about his dad coming home. He would pass up the roadhouse in a few blocks then he would stop for a drink. Jo would always help.

* * *

Castiel walked into his house without any grace once so ever. He was exhausted. The past few nights he hasn't been able to get any sleep. The same dream keeps invading his personal space when he just wants some rest. He slid off his coat and draped it over the stair railing. He stood there for a few moments listening to see if anyone was home. He faintly could make out some music coming from upstairs, judging from the genre it seemed Gabe was home. Which Castiel found intriguing because Gabriel was always out with his friends, never alone in his room. He always has been a people person.

He slowly climbed the stairs and opened the door to his brother's room. Gabe sat in his bed with his laptop leaning against the wall, the laptop playing music. His brother barely looked back when he found out he wasn't alone. "Hey baby bro."

"Hello Gabriel."

Gabe looked up from his lap and up at Castiel and then smirked, Castiel knew the warning signs what was about to come up was not going to be pleasant.

"Are you going to tell me about the little rendezvous

You've been having with a certain Winchester?

Castiel stopped dead in his tracks. "I-uh…No?" Gabe smiled and jumped off the bed in spirit. "You little minx!" Castiel started to blush and was feeling uncomfortable with the center of attention. "It's just tutoring, for mathematics" Then Castiel froze with a realization. "Please don't tell Anna." Gabriel smiled once again and patted Cas on the back. "Trust me, I don't even plan on going near her with a ten foot pole, have you heard where she has been?" Castiel glared at his brother "Gabriel, why are you home?" His brother flopped back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Do you remember dad?"

"No."

"Not even a little bit?"

"All I know is he was here to check up on us once and then he left."

Gabe nodded and picked at his fingers. "Do you ever think that maybe, Zachariah isn't telling the whole truth to us?" Castiel was quite stunned at his brother's accusation. "Gabriel, he has raised us do you really think you will lie to us, you are being paranoid." His brother sat up and looked at Castiel's face. "Do you ever feel like you quite don't belong?"

Castiel sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Gabriel do you realize how many friends you have acquired over the years, I don't understand why you're even thinking any of this." Gabriel thought for a second and then spoke more confidently. "No not like that, more like we don't belong in this life at all or these bodies aren't ours. Why is our family so different from the others in the neighborhood or at school? Don't you ever feel like you're meant to do something else?" Castiel couldn't argue with what his brother was saying. There have been days when he almost knew for a fact he was meant to be doing something more important; it was reassuring to know that his older brother sometimes felt the same way.

"Well Zachariah isn't coming home until late tonight, something about important meeting, Anna and Michael are off at some drink-till-you-puke party and I ordered us a pizza, why don't you say we reenact some old childhood memories when I pop in a movie." Castiel sighed and groaned. "I'm going to have to get the pizza aren't I?" Gabe smiled "-And that's why you're the smartest one in our family."

* * *

It was nearly nine and the sun had been down for an hour already. Castiel was driving carefully back to his house with a pizza his brother had ordered situated in the front seat. He was happy that he could spend his night with his brother who's usually busy with his friends. Gabriel had attempted to call him 3 times already telling him to hurry up or he would start the movie without him. Castiel's cell phone began to buzz in his pocket. He picked it up. "Gabriel, I'm trying to drive-" The voice on the other line was not his brother. "Heya C-Cas!"

"Dean?"

"HEY YOU FUCKER YOU SOUND GREAT!"

"Dean…are you…Drunk?"

"As can be!"

"Dean do you want me to call one of your friends?"

"I don't have any friends, I'm a manwhore with daddy issues."

Castiel sighed and put on a pained look. "Where are you?"

"Just got kicked out of the road…h-h-house by Jo, said I was drinkin' to much" Dean slurred and hiccupped his way through the entire conversation. Cas made a split decision and made a quick left at the nearest intersection. "Dean listen to me, stay right where you are do not move, I'm close to the bar I can pick you up and bring you home."

"I ain't going home, not with my b-bastard father spitting at me."

"Dean, stay."

Castiel flipped his phone closed and looked into his rear view mirror. Cas was worried for Dean's safety. He's seen sister when she has come home late from parties. He knew how much Dean didn't want to see his father as well. Castiel found himself going over the speed limit just enough to increase his arrival time. Although the time was incredibly inappropriate Castiel was curious to understand why out of everyone Dean could of possibly called, he called Cas.

* * *

Exactly 4 minutes passed by when Cas spotted a man being supported by the brick wall next to him. Castiel counted to 30 when parallel parking and then ran to Dean.

"Dean?"

Dean was bent over throwing up and pressed his forehead to the wall. "Cas, man I-I'm not feelin' so well." Castiel held on to Dean's shoulder and pulled him to his feet. "Dean, are you okay?" Castiel took a good look at his face. Dark circles sunk into the once sparkling green eyes that were now glassy and foggy.

"Dean, you look awful, I am going to drive you home, can you walk to my car?" Castiel glared at Deans fragile looking state, he knew everyone had a different story to tell, but looking at Dean like this made him unnaturally sick to his stomach, and he had something pushing him to help Dean.

Dean slide down the wall and began to violently cough. "Cas-hold on- I-I-I'm gonna-" Dean proceeded to throw up again. This worried Castiel straight into his bones. "Dean, we need to get you to a hospital, do you understand? You probably have alcohol poisoning." Dean smiled weakly and shook his head. "Fuck no man, all I will have is a killer hangover in the morning." Cas lifted Dean up and dragged him by the passenger seat of his car.

"Aw man you can just drop me off a few blocks from here I c-c-can walk." Dean attempted to make a poor argument. Castiel waiting several moments and then lightly shoved Dean into his car and walked to the driver's side. "Dean you are sick, how many drinks did you have?" Dean loosely shrugged and then his eyes grew bigger. Cas gave him a garbage can that he had from the back seat and placed it on his lap. Dean coughed and gagged. "Fuck." Castiel tentatively placed four cold fingers onto Dean's forehead. Dean seized up as soon as his hand had pressed his overheated skin. Dean felt like he was on fire, he was warm before but now he was burning, charring and was in a calming numbing pain.

Cas removed his hand and winced. Dean was too warm, and now seemed on his deathbed. Castiel didn't know what to do, he knew Dean needed help, but refused it from anyone but him. "What is your address Dean?"

"Cas please fuck anywhere but there please I-" Dean threw up once again. Dean whimpered in the passenger seat and Castiel once again checked his forehead like his older siblings use to do when he was ill. Dean was feeling overwhelmed, he knew it was a bad idea going to a bar tonight, he was sure he would pass out soon and then to see the disappointment in his baby brothers eyes. Dean couldn't possibly do it. The cold fingers on the sweating forehead was making Dean dizzy, even in the foggy drunkenness he knew that Castiel was making him feel things different then any human might.

The lights on the highway became more and more of a fast blur, and Dean was crashing. His heart was pumping into his ears; he closed his eyes and his stomach churned. The last thing he would remember would be Cas speaking to his brother on the phone in the drivers seat.

"Gabriel, the pizza is going to be cold."


	7. Subtext and Textbooks Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't been very consistant, but my summer school is nearly over which means that I'll be able to get more done and post a lot more often. This next chapter is the one that kinda shows where I'm going with the story more, for some reason this was very hard to write and I became frustrated way to easily, I hope you guys enjoy reading this more then I felt when writing this! I understand that this chapter might not be my best one. Oh yeah and thank you so much for being such awesome readers (:**

* * *

Dean wasn't certain if he was underground, or dying. His blood pumped in his ears and his head felt like it was flushed down a drain. There was one thing he was certain about and that was that he was having a massive hangover, and he was feeling utterly empty.

He didn't want to open his eyes for fear of where he was. Dean doesn't remember much except that Jo kicked him out of the road house and-nope, no other memories from there.

He squinted his eyes open to a dark room lit only by a single desk lamp that was running low on energy. Opening his eyes wider he looked around the room he was in. White walls, white bed, white bookcase everything pristine and clean, the only thing that resembled that someone actually used this room was the sketchbook shoved in the bookshelf that was filled with papers. What the fuck had he done last night, which person could have cared for him enough to take him home? He felt for his phone in his pocket and saw it was 3 in the morning, Sam would be sleeping and his dad would be drinking himself dead when looking over omens. Dean groaned and placed his hands over his eyes and took a deep breath when a wave of nausea hit him.

"Hello, Dean." a gruff voice from the corner of the room spoke.

"Where am I, who are you, I am armed so if you try any funny business-

"It's Castiel."

"Oh."

Dean was feeling woozy from the hangover knocking in his skull, and woozy that his tutor of all people would be the one to carry his drunken ass to someplace safe. He felt like hell to be honest, he almost wished he would of died of alcohol poisoning then dealing with all this shit. _Almost. _Cas began to move around and then slowly walked closer to the desk where the only light in the entire room was. He looked tired, and his hair was sticking up on ends obviously frustrated with something.

* * *

Castiel was frustrated with the hot completely straight hung-over football player in his bed. Cas stayed up all night watching him and making sure he was okay, once he passed out Castiel freaked out, and with the help of Gabriel they lugged the heavy boy to Cas's bed to rest. Cas watched exactly half a movie with Gabriel before he checked on Dean. Then another fifteen minutes passed by and he went once again. Gabe sighed and turned off the T.V.

"Go make sure your boyfriend is okay, I'm gonna head for the sack"

From there Castiel sat at his desk looking over Dean. Sketching a few things when he started to get tired. Once Dean began to snore a wave of relief hit Cas, he was sleeping and not unconscious.

* * *

Dean sat up on the bed and grunted when he smacked his head on the headboard. "Here, this will help." Castiel gave Dean an aspirin and a glass of water. Thank god for tutors. Dean quickly swallowed the two small blue pills and glanced back up at Cas. "Hey man-I uh want to uhm thank you for uh fuck-" Dean felt like he was drunk when he spoke with out the actual drunkenness.

Luckily Cas understood what he was trying to say, again thank god for tutors. "Dean really its no trouble, I just was truly worried about you." The simple emotions in Castiel's eyes were overwhelming for Dean, which forced him to look away. Then Dean's stomach lurched and as calmly as humanly possible Cas put the garbage can on Dean's lap and left the room for five minutes as Dean hurled what was left of his stomach if anything. With his hand he shakily sent a text to Sam telling him where he was, and that he would be home soon. He would rather face the embarrassment from telling Sam that he slept at his tutors house then the look on his face if he told him the truth.

He was tired of disappointing Sam, and tried to stay away from doing it as long as he could.

Castiel came back with someone that Dean knew as the class clown.

"Gabriel?"

Gabe smirked and then lowered down to Dean's level and turned on a small flashlight and shined it straight into his eyes.

"The fuck dude?"

Gabe looked back at Cas and the corner of his mouths quirked up "Not any brain damage still just a stupid football player in the noggin"

Cas looked back at Dean sleepily "He's always wanted to do that he has informed me." Dean's mind began to clear up and he sat up fully on the bed that he assumed was Cas's. "Man I'm serious, thank you." Dean began to fully thank Castiel again when he started to pack up all the stuff he saw from the corner of his eye.

"Dean." Castiel spoke calmly but it scared the hell out of Dean.

Dean ignored him and continued to jabber on about how grateful he was that Cas was there for him.

"Dean." Castiel was sterner therefore making him a hella a lot more frightening.

"Okay Cas what?" Dean was annoyed, though his headache was easing up the dull ache that filled his entire body was making him extremely irritable.

Cas visibly tensed up and exhaled, "Dean, you had extreme alcohol poisoning, are we not going to talk about this?"

Dean looked at Cas up front now, he could tell he stayed up all night, his hair was appropriately everywhere, and his jacket he always wears was wrinkled in every possible crevice, dark circles where indented in his usually bright blue eyes.

"Cas did you sleep?"

"No."

"Cas you need to sleep."

"I can have a cup of coffee and I will be okay, don't change the subject."

Dean felt a pang of guilt; he was so fucking stupid for getting drunk, for disappointing his brother, his fucking friend-no tutor even. He was a shitty person and this was all coming down on him right now. His anger bubbled and all he wanted to do was get out of the intense gaze Castiel pointed at him.

"Why do you even fucking care?"

Castiel looked taken a back but quickly collected himself, the look he gave was nearly the exact look Crowley had given him the first day of school, this one could possible me more menacing. He looked powerful, and pissed off.

"Why do I care?" Cas was fucking growling and Dean attempted to backtrack.

"Dean Winchester, I don't have many friends, I do not have a friend to be exact, and when the only person that I could possible call a friend calls me when he is intoxicated beyond belief-" Castiel continued ranting Dean was just staring at him mouth wide open. The quiet strange boy from school full on screaming at him and-

The lights in the room began to flicker and Dean groaned demons here? Now? Demons always have the shittest timing. He shoved Castiel to get him to stop, Cas looked as though he was ready to kill.

Dean had to do something to at least get Cas to be safe, when he started to care for his tutor's safety was beyond him, it must be the left over alcohol talking.

"I need your salt." Dean quickly explained.

"What?"

"I. Need. Your. Salt." Dean punctuated once again.

Castiel let go of his anger and just stared wide-eyed at Dean. He motioned towards the kitchen and followed when Dean ran down the steps. His stomach was churning and his headache still had a heartbeat that seemed to get stronger when he exerted more energy then necessary. Once reaching the overly clean kitchen he raided every cabinet until he found the rock salt that was usually used for kitchens.

"Dean..?" Castiel questioned.

"Cas for one moment please be fucking quiet."

Castiel shut his mouth and crossed his arms across his chest. Dean shoved the cap off of the salt container and dumped the entire canister near the front door.

"Dean, are you insane?" Castiel was just below shouting volume.

"Cas, please just trust me on this right now."

"I'll trust you when you talk to me about last night."

Dean sighed after he had placed the salt trail in front of the door; he understood that after today Cas would think he was insane, and would never want to speak to him again. When Dean looked back at Cas he had a pleasant smile etching on his face as he stared at the door.

Damn it was hard to look away when he sported that look on his face.

"Cas you okay their man?" Dean grumbled as he looked around the first floor for any signs of break in.

"My father use to do that to the house when we were kids, I was just remember I guess-"

Dean stopped moving around for a moment and looked at Castiel dead in the eye. They stayed like that for god knows how long before something sparked in Cas's blue eyes and he huffed in frustration.

"Dean I'm still upset with you. Why did you nearly drink yourself to death?"

Dean sighed and put the palms of his hands on his face, realizing that the light flickering must have been a coincidence he exhaled a tense breath. Dean still had the worst hangover known to man, the Advil was helping for sure but all that Dean wanted to do was see his brother and go home.

"Your brother knows you're here."

Dean shot his head up.

"What?"

"I talked to him before you woke up, said that you could come home because "He hadn't come home yet"" Castiel spoke carefully thoughtfully placing his words.

Dean was tired of trying to make conversation, he was so relieved that his hunter father never came home, but then smacked his hand on his forehead because he left Sam all alone.

"Your brother is okay Dean, but the question is are you?" Castiel looked highly worried, and something else that Dean couldn't place.

"Yeah man, just my dad he uh- well he doesn't deserve the best dad in the world mug" Dean was hesitant to tell his tutor this because, hell when had they been this close before.

Castiel walked a bit closer towards Dean and squinted his eyes at him. "You have such a low view of yourself, why?"

Dean raised his eyebrows at the notion and took a deep breath. "It just happens sometimes man, don't worry about me you have no need to."

"Dean."

Castiel placed a firm hand on his shoulder and Dean felt that warmth he felt in the car, and soon enough the memories of the night before flushed into his mind. Everything even how he called Cas and sounded like a girl when doing so.

Strangely so this was familiar and felt warm, not the warmth that he had felt in the car previously that had been way too much to bare, but it was like getting wrapped in a blanket on Christmas Eve.

Castiel felt this too, he was confused at first but he felt a surge of what only could be described as energy flow threw his finger tips sizzling Dean's skin. He pulled away frightened away from the feeling.

Dean eyes were bowling balls when Cas let go of his shoulder because Dean felt great, felt like he got the full 8 hours of sleep and his hangover was gone with out a trace. The pounding in his head slowed down until it just completely stopped, and the emptiness he felt in his body felt like it had been pumped with life.

What the fuck did Cas just do?

"Cas what the fuck?" Dean was scared; Castiel couldn't possibly be something other then human right.

"Dean what's the matter?"

"My hangover its completely gone, dude if you're not actually human I'm gonna have to talk to you, and by talk to you I mean more bodily harm."

Castiel shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I-uh its been known to happen once or twice."

Dean sat up straighter and went closer to Cas.

"The voodoo shit?"

"Please just, it's just a coincidence."

"Cas."

Dean subconsciously reached out to touch Cas again, he just wanted to make sure he was human or what the fuck could of just happened. Castiel flinched at his touch and stood still as stone in his place afraid to move.

"I'm human Dean."

Dean sighed and stepped back into his personal space bubble and rubbed his forehead, no matter how his hangover left he was still left feeling foggy.

"Do you want me to drive you back to your car?"

Dean nodded and grabbed his coat that was now hanging off of his arm in a sloppy fashion. Castiel smoothed out the wrinkles in his large trench coat and pulled out car keys.

On the ride to the roadhouse, the silence was overwhelming. Dean wanted to desperately turn on the radio in Cas's overpriced car. Dean was still thinking about the damn touch, the one that seemed to have healed him. He knew it was impossible; he must just be still drunk that is the only possible solution.

They soon reach the roadhouse and as Dean thanks Castiel again for helping him and as he left the car he almost didn't hear Castiel say his name.

"Cas?"

Dean knew that Cas was awkward so it didn't help his 'avoid awkward moments at all cost' situation when Cas thoughtfully told him something that made me feel, something.

"You are not alone, you now have a friend." Castiel looked at him then closed the passenger door driving off.

Dean's Impala was still sitting in the parking lot of the Roadhouse he would probably have to apologize to Jo today, or tomorrow morning. Dean sighed as he sunk back in his leather car seats. Thinking over what Cas had said. It made him feel happy he guessed that he could have Cas as a friend. Sam had talked about him previously. Maybe he could show the guy a good movie. He took the car out of park and began to drive on the long road ahead of him. His dad wasn't home, Sammy wasn't mad and he gained a friend. It couldn't be all that bad.

* * *

Zachariah was late to the meeting he was forced to attend every month, good thing he was in charge of the entire thing otherwise he knew he would have been screwed.

He sits down on a white leather chair and looks at all his other brothers and sisters in front of him dressed nicely in suits.

"I am very glad to say, that they are almost ready."

Little murmurs where heard through out the crowd.

A man who looked like to be in his forties spoke up.

"Which ones sir?"

"Gabriel God's messenger. "

"What about the others sir?"

A women who looked fairly young asked Zachariah.

"Just Gabriel is almost ready, he is feeling different soon he will be able to fight and join with us as one."

Zachariah looked back at the crowd and smiled to himself. He was pleased that one of his own would be able to join them soon enough, he only needed to give the others a slight shove.


	8. Subtext and Textbooks Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone, okay so this fic includes brotherly love, and a little bit of bullying. Also this fic has been irritating me lately because i can't seem to get things to go my way and I'm feeling like its going a bit downhill no matter what i can do. I'm going to try to finish it or get to where they actually get together. I do actually have a entire plot planned out, so we will see how the rest of the chapters go. Never the less, thank you everyone who actually reads this and suffers through some of my awful grammar, i do hope to find the motivation to continue this. Thank you so much again c:**

Castiel was tired. His dreams kept him up all night for the past week. Dean had noticed during the last tutoring session, as he was reading or thought he was reading a new assignment when Dean had been doing his math homework.

"Dude, are you okay?"

Castiel nodded and then returned to his book, but someone was shaking his arm violently the next minute.

"Cas, have you gotten any sleep?"

"Yes Dean of coarse was it necessary to shake me so violently?"

Dean's lips quirked up into a smile and shook his head. "You feel asleep on that big ass book of yours, for a good half an hour too."

Castiel automatically sat up and looked around the room for the clock.

"Dean I'm so sorry I didn't mean-"

Dean lifted up his hand, "It's no problem man I totally understand. How about we cut it early and you could get some rest?"

"I'm usually not this tired, I think I may be getting Ill."

Castiel thought he didn't hear, but Dean murmured something under his breath "Ever since you healed me."

Castiel stood up straight and looked down menacing "Dean, we both know that had to be a coincidence stop trying to bring it up. There are no such things as magic, or powers or this 'mojo'" Dean nodded then exhaled a large long breath.

"You would be surprised."

Castiel ignored his cryptic message.

* * *

Dean walked out of the library to see Crowley leaning on a pillar of the school looking at him with interest.

Dean muttered 'fuck' under his breath, and turned to Crowley with a fake smile.

"Dean-o what could you possibly be doing at the library hmm?" Crowley's accent filled with sarcasm and mockery.

"Studying, you know gotta keep my grades up for sports."

"Dean Winchester, actually studying wow." He whistled and shifted his feet so he was more eye level with Dean.

"You see Dean, a friend of mine was at the roadhouse the other night to see a drunk quarterback throwing up in the alley next to it, and he said the strangest thing as well." Crowley lifted up his eyebrow and Dean was getting more furious with every word the asshole spoke to him.

"This friend of mine saw the fag, come to you as if he was a knight in shinning armor."

Crowley sneered as he saw Dean's expression darken.

"Fuck off."

Crowley stepped a foot closer to Dean.

"Ah, wouldn't want that now would we Dean-o? You see I've already pestered the poor faggot enough this year, but you oh Dean I have yet to discover your weakness."

Dean pushed Crowley out of his way and walked down the stairs to get to his car.

"You're sick and insane."

Crowley laughed darkly and walked into the building leaving Goosebumps scattering on every freckle Dean had.

Crowley was starting to creep Dean the fuck out. He noticed him lingering longer when walking in the halls. Always smirking when Dean got his attention. He was hardly bearable before, now it was fricken' awful.

Dean shuddered when going into his car, thinking of the day Crowley beat the shit out of Cas, or well technically the other way around. He never did talk to him about it. Now that they were…Semi-friends he should probably bring it up soon.

* * *

The road ahead of him was home, it didn't matter what house he was in, he felt relaxed as he drove home, the yellow lines hypnotizing him as he listened to 'No one like you' by The Scorpions. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel singing loud to certain parts of the song. He was at peace with the world for several moments then.

His dad wasn't going to come home in a drunk mumbling mess, much like he did a couple of nights ago. Sam would be in a better mood, Dean's grades where slowly but surely rising, and he didn't necessary want to think about gaining a friend along the way, but it happened to slip into his mind.

Dean pulled the Impala up in the driveway and walked into the kitchen, seeing Sam with two textbooks filling up the counter.

"Heya Dean." Sam said not looking up from his study materials.

"Sup Sammy?"

"Studying."

Dean looked over Sam's shoulder to see him texting under his book. Dean smirked.

"Who's the lucky gal?"

Sam looked incredibly embarrassed for a split second then pushed Dean away.

"None of your business that's who."

Dean stood taller then Sam and grabbed the phone from his hands lifting his arm high in the air making the phone unattainable.

"Deaaaaaan give it back!" Sam whined as he attempted to shove his way to get back to his text.

"Jess huh? She seems pretty into you I should just message her back asking her to go out."

Sam was near pleading and Dean was typing furiously on the small key bored and then calmly handed his brother the phone.

"Dean…did you just?"

"Ask her out because you don't obviously have the balls to? Yes. You are very welcome."

Sam's eyes became big as saucers as he stared at the phone.

"You asshole."

"Now Sam, we need to talk about you language-"

Sam's phone vibrated on the table and both the boys stopped talking to stare at it. Dean smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"You gonna answer that?"

Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and picked up his phone opening it to see the incoming text.

Dean started to open the fridge when Sam read the message and was boiling pasta for him and Sam to eat for dinner. Sam was strangely silent and Dean looked up from the stove to see him staring slightly wide-eyed and excited at the phone close to his face.

"Your welcome Sammy."

"Jerk." Sam softly spoke under his breath.

As Dean poured the pasta into the pot he punched Sam's shoulder "Bitch."

* * *

Sam kept looking at his phone for the rest of the night and smiling, this made Dean relieved he actually texted Sam's little crush to see him that way. The two brothers were eating on the kitchen table.

Dean was shoveling in the last of his pasta when he was finishing up his math homework; Sam looked over and watched Dean quickly scribble down number after number.

"Castiel's your tutor right?"

Dean looked up from his homework and stared at Sam for a few moments.

"Yeah."

"He's cool I like him."

Dean just made a noise that sounded like an affirmation.

"What were you doing spending the night as his house the other weekend?"

Dean began to choke on the current piece of pasta he was eating and was coughing continuously.

"Dude whatever you think I was-" Dean began to think for a moment he looked at Sam's face, which was nearly glowing with the pride he felt at the time. Sam's face was getting smugger the more Dean hesitated.

"I'm not gay dude, I was having a issue with uh I was uh sick."

Sam's face fell and looked down at the ground, "It was because of dad wasn't it?"

"Sam don't worry about me man its nothing the worry about were much better now, eh?"

They sat there in silence for a couple of seconds until the snark in Sam's voice became evident.

"You blushed."

Dean never whipped his head faster then he did just now.

"I totally did not!"

Sam smirked and shut all of his school books and tossed the bowl of pasta in the sink "He's your type." and Sam.

Dean felt the heat bloom to his cheeks, goddamn his fucking blushing. He threw a clump of pasta at Sam's head which promptly landed in his hair and Sam sat there speechless then chucked some cheese Deans way and soon enough they were both covered in dinner and both of them were gross and smelled faintly of an Italian restaurant.

The doorbell rang, and both Dean and Sam looked at themselves and laughed at the state they were in.

"Doors open!" Dean yelled as he started to pick up the food that wasn't sticking to their bodies.

Castiel looked awful when he walked through the Winchester's door. His hair was on ends and his eyes were a dull light blue when usually his eyes was the most prominent feature of his face.

"Cas, are you okay?" Sam spoke up first.

"No Sam, something has happened with my brother and I'm getting highly worried, Sam your friend and my brother Gabriel has run away for some reason. I can't find him anywhere, I'm sorry to intrude on- Dean do you have sauce coating your head?" Dean blushed and rubbed his hand against his neck.

"Yeah uh, never mind that why do you think Gabe ran away I mean man your home life can't be that bad."

Castiel tiredly rubbed against his eyes and leaned against the counter, a very not-Cas thing to do and it got Dean wondering how long the kid had been up.

"Gabriel had been acting weird the past few weeks, questioning our uncle's motives for us. Zachariah had talked to him alone two days ago and he was so distant yesterday I couldn't believe that he was my brother still. Then today he didn't come home, I can't stay here long because Anna would be able to eventually find me- Just please look out for him. Okay?"

Dean nodded and looked at Cas really looked. He felt bad; he knew when people couldn't sleep. He'd seen the look on his face when his mom had passed away, and when his dad got a little too angry after he scolded him for his drinking habits.

"Dude, you look fucking awful did you get any rest?"

Castiel looked sheepishly at the floor. "No."

"Why would Anna be mad if she caught you here man?"

"She doesn't like you Dean, and she says that you can easily hurt me. Of coarse I don't believe her because you are a wonderful person but I don't want to suffer through her anger."

"She was a fiery redhead"

"You need to sleep man, why don't you just crash on our couch and we can cover for you if Anna comes around."

Castiel looked so nervous and looked between the couch and the door. By the way he was shifting from side to side he really needed some sleep. Between what ever was bothering him, and his brother problem he needed to separate himself from it.

"I guess that will be sufficient enough."

Dean's lips curled up into a small smile and grabbed for a blanket that was hanging on the stairs.

"Get some shut eye, we can ask some people about your brother man."

Castiel was only halfway to the couch before he fell blissfully in deep sleep, not one dream intruding into his mind.

Dean began to stare from across the room at the sleeping boy on his couch.

Where the fuck would he even begin to look for a kid who obviously didn't want to be found?


End file.
